


Haven

by dreamelodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but also gentle and kind and shy, mfw fish gf is not only a talented healer unmatched warrior and mecha pilot, mipha appreciation life tb h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamelodies/pseuds/dreamelodies
Summary: “It’s become something of a…habit, I guess. I forget sometimes that there are moments I’m not being watched.”





	

“Actually, Link…there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for some time now.”

Though soft and gentle as always, Mipha’s voice suddenly broke the stretch of companionable silence between them, and from the corner of her eye she could see Link turn his attentions away from the pinks and golds and purples of the setting sun and towards her instead. For once, however, the Zora did not immediately meet his gaze, expression thoughtful as she stared down into the clear waters of East Reservoir Lake. It was only when Mipha appeared to conclude that she would _not_ find the diplomatic wording she sought in its depths that she lifted her head—and bit her lip.

(It was a nervous tic that she’d never quite been able to shake, Link mused.)

“When we were young,” Mipha began slowly, “we often played together. I’m sure you remember our misadventures just as well as I do…though you never did grow out of your reckless tendencies from back then.”

Despite the subtle undertone of exasperation in the latter half of her remark, she found herself smiling—then stifling a giggle behind a hand as Link sheepishly lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. _Guilty as charged,_ the gesture seemed to say.

Mipha continued.

“You were always very curious and easily excited. When you found something that interested you, you would talk about it for hours afterward while I tended to your scrapes and bruises.

“Ever since we were reunited, however…you haven’t spoken a word. It hasn’t proven to be an issue thus far as you can usually get across what you need or wish to express, but I couldn’t help but wonder…—”

She chanced a glance at his face then—and abruptly cut herself off. The bashful smile Link had worn just minutes prior had vanished and given way to something significantly more tense. It wasn’t angry or apprehensive or even annoyed; rather, Link’s expression appeared almost pained.

Mipha quickly averted her eyes, hands clasped tightly together in her lap.

“Ah…perhaps I’ve…overstepped my bounds. I’m sorry. You need not answer if the subject is not one you wish to discuss—”

“It’s…fine.”

A voice rough from disuse and almost too quiet to be audible suddenly answered her, and for the life of her, all Mipha could do in that moment was sit in stunned silence. Link’s stare had drifted back to the skies, and the pause that followed those two simple words somehow felt so endless that the Zora at his side almost wondered if she’d merely imagined them.

Finally…

“… I’m sorry if my quietness offended you. That was never my intention.”

Mipha blinked once, twice—then, as the words finally sank in, quickly shook her head.

“Oh—no, not at all…! I only worried that perhaps something was wrong, or that I’d said or done something to upset you. The way you carry yourself now is quite different from how you did the last time we met…”

Link let out a short huff of laughter, smile wry.

“It’s become something of a…habit, I guess. I forget sometimes that there are moments I’m not being watched.”

“Watched…?”

The same disquieted look from before flickered across Link’s features, and Mipha got the distinct feeling that the next words her Hylian companion uttered were a struggle to even force from his throat:

“… With so much at stake, and with so many eyes on me…it’s important that I conduct myself respectably. If I were to act out of turn or give even the faintest impression of something that could be construed as weakness, it would reflect poorly on Her Highness—and I would never wish to put her through that.”

Mipha tilted her head.

“So to eliminate that risk…you ceased expressing yourself at all?”

“It…seemed like the easiest and most efficient way to go about it.”

Silence fell and for a little while they simply sat like that, Link apparently determined to trace every carving and bevel in the tip of Vah Ruta’s trunk to their origin points while Mipha carefully turned over this new information in her mind. It was heartbreaking to watch someone who had once been so vibrant and enthusiastic—to watch _Link_ —gradually deaden himself to his surroundings, yet…in a way, she felt she could understand how he might have reached that conclusion. Their positions were similar enough; as a member of the Zora royal family, after all, she was regarded as a leader and was expected to fulfill her duties with dignity and grace befitting one of her station. Naturally their situations differed in certain key respects, so it was entirely possible that she was not adequately equipped to offer advice in this area…but she couldn’t bear to leave things like this.

Not when Link looked so exhausted and weary beside her. Not when she could see so clearly that he was driving himself towards ruin.

“I understand…that it isn’t my place to say so,” Mipha murmured, and carefully reached over to brush her fingertips over the back of Link’s hand, “but I worry that if you bottle things so, that they will all eventually spill over and drown you. I do not wish to see you suffer that. So…if I might be so bold…”

Mipha could feel heat creeping into her cheeks. She made a point to ignore it.

“I would ask that, when we’re alone like we are now…that you not hesitate to share your mind, whatever may be on it. Whether you’re frustrated or sad or happy or afraid…I wish to support you, if you would have me.”

Another lull settled between the two Champions, and for what seemed the thousandth time that hour, she wondered if her words had upset him. Wringing her hands in her lap, she eventually mustered the courage to look at Link again.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but the Hylian’s face seemed a bit redder than usual. More striking, however, was the expression he wore now: Link looked just a few seconds away from bursting into tears.

“… What of your duties?” He swallowed thickly before going on. His voice sounded somewhat strained. “You’re royalty as well, Mipha, in addition to being a Champion. You have enough to bear without my problems weighing on you, too.”

“Even so, my answer remains the same. Over the years, I have found that sharing the weight of a burden can sometimes make it feel more manageable, and…well…

“I…do miss talking with you, Link. I miss your smile, and the sound of your laughter. You were always so radiant.”

Link’s eyes widened a fraction, and as the seconds ticked by it slowly dawned on Mipha that, just then, she might have been slightly too honest in her attempts to persuade. If her face had felt warm before it was on fire now, and though she knew it was childish to do so, her hands flew to cover her face. None of what she had told him had been anything but the truth, but to say it so brazenly and without warning…—!

“Mipha.”

With some reluctance, the Zora parted her fingers a bit to peek at her companion (childish, childish, so childish!), apprehensive of what she might see in his reaction.

Her lips parted in quiet surprise. It was no trick of the light; Link’s face was just as red as hers felt, and even he had pressed a hand over his mouth as he grappled with his fluster. He had been the one to call for her attention, but he seemed rather at a loss as to what to say.

(In a way it was quite cute, Mipha thought. After weeks of only ever seeing him so carefully composed…)

“If…you really are willing to put up with it…”

Link cleared his throat. The dusting of pink over his sharp cheekbones remained entirely visible.

“Then…I’ll try.”

Despite herself, Mipha felt the corners of her mouth quirk upward in a joyful smile behind her hands.

“… Of course. I will not rush you. However long you need…I will wait.”

Some of the tension appeared to drain from Link’s shoulders, and after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned closer and rested his forehead against her upper arm. His already quiet voice felt muffled when he spoke up again.

“… Do you mind? I'll...be fine, soon.”

Slowly—very slowly—Mipha lowered her hands from her face, watching the man beside her for a few long seconds before she tentatively stroked the top of his head.

“Not in the least.”

She felt Link let out the breath he’d been holding and then, a few minutes later…something warm dripping down her arm.

Mipha didn’t comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> perfect fish gf attempts to comfort emotionally-stifled elf friend.
> 
> that entry from Zelda's diary about the reason for Link's silence messed me up, man. 
> 
> anyway, this fic is very lowkey and nothing really happens, but i wanted to write it anyway. i love Mipha way too much not to do Something for her (and i've been so [fart noises] about art lately...). in the future i'd really like to do a fic where i can portray her as the total badass she is, though...
> 
> i think this particular story can probably be read as shippy but tbh it comes down to the reader.


End file.
